1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable DC air-conditioner, particularly to one that can be moved indoors and carried outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional air-conditioners usually have a reciprocating compressor or one with rolling piston to operate with refrigerant. Such compressors have large volume and would distribute heat; therefore they are more suitable to be installed outdoors instead of indoors or small space.
In our daily life, many of the indoor spaces may not be able to install air-conditioners due to lack of window for installment or need of long duct to be connected for split-type air-conditioners, causing inconveniences and making it unsuitable for installment. Also, conventional air-conditioners are mostly stationary; therefore, a house would have multiple air-conditioners for each installed in one room. This would be a waste of the machines and other minor resources for installment when the rooms are not always fully occupied.
On the other hand, when people go out for outdoor activities like travelling and camping, one of the major problems is the heat. Conventional air-conditioners use AC compressors for operation and therefore have large volume; also they require main supply (AC power supply) to operate, making it impossible to be portable as certain types of fans.
Therefore, the inventor has tried hard to find a solution for the problems mentioned above and make improvements.